It all Came True
by ftlifex
Summary: I created a story that if my OC (own character) dated Harry Styles. They will all go into a high school life and graduate together. I might make a college sequel. Will have some swearing and lemons.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey people, this is my first fanfiction. I hope you like it. This is what I think if I dated Harry Styles. Sorry if it's not their exact personality, I just came up with it. I will be adding some references to youtube and celeberties. I'll try to update once a week. Please like and follow. I will be writing more fanfics check them out! **

"Everbody wants to steal my girl, everbody wants to take her heart away." I woke up to Steal my Girl by One Direction. I got up and got ready to go to school. I put on a grey tee with blue fish on it, jeans, and black toms. I quickly had toast for breakfast and went straight out. I didn't see my parents so I think they already left. I skated to school and saw a big crowd in front. "Scar!" I heard my best friend Skye call me. "Hi Skye, whats happening?" I asked as I walked up to her.  
"OMG! Dude, One Direction is going to our school!" (I changed their ages to 17.)  
"Really! Ok, there's going to be a lot of fangirling then."  
"You don't seem as happy to see them."  
"I am, but I just don't want to bother them." Skye and I walked through the crowd, but I bumped into someone. I looked up and realized it was Harry Styles. "I'm so sorry!" I blushed.  
"It's fine, are you ok?" He asked as he put out his hand.  
"Yeah I'm fine." I said as I grabbed his hand and pulled myself up.  
"Whats your name? My name is-"  
"Harry Styles, yeah. I'm Scarlett, Sacrlett Rose."  
"Nice to meet you Scarlett." I felt death glares all around me and I started feeling scared. I knew this was because I was talking to Harry. "Well then Harry, I have to get to class." I quickly grabbed Skye's wrist and ran into the school. "Oh my gosh! He talked to you!" Said Skye.  
"I know, I know. Lets get to my locker." I said. I went straight to my locker and then math. I sat at my desk which is in the middle of the second last row, which I like. At the begnning of class, I saw One Direction walk in. "Well everyone, you know One Direction is now coming to our school. We are lucky to have all of them in our class today." Said my math teacher, Mr. Jones. All girls started screaming and all the boys started groaning. "Everyone, quiet down. Boys, you may sit in the back row." Said Mr. Jones. I sighed as the walked to the back row. "We meet again," I heard Harry say as he touched my hand. I looked behind me and saw all 5 of them looking at me. I grabbed my binder, textbook, and pencil case from my back pack. I quickly turned around and listened to the lesson. I heard them whispering about somebody, I hope its not about me. When Mr. Jones finished the lesson and let us work. Everyone immedietly moved into their own groups. Skye came over to my desk and sat down beside me. We didn't do any work because we can just do it at home. "Soooo..." I said.  
"What are you guys doing?" I heard Harry ask us.  
"We are just chatting," I replied.  
"What about your work?" Asked Louis.  
"He doesn't care if we don't do it," Skye said. Skye and I just chatted with the guys through the whole class until next period. "What class do you have next?" I asked them. They all passed me their schedules and I looked over them. "Oh, wow, all of you have the exact schedule as me and Skye." I said suprised. We all walked to next class, until break. Then we all went to 3rd period till lunch.


	2. Chapter 2

**My next chapter! I hope you like it. I don't know where im going with this story. I have a little bit of writers block. Please like and follow! **

I grabbed my lunch from my locker and sat at a table. I saw Skye walking towards me with Niall and Zayn. They sat across from me and we talked a lot. Then Louis, Harry, and Liam sat beside me. It was hard to talk with out a group of girls trying to sit with us. After we finished our lunch we went outside and sat on the grass. "Why don't we exchange numbers so we can contact each other?" I said. Everyone agreed and we passed around our phones. After we did that we went inside. The last 2 periods past by like a breeze till it was after school. "Hey, do you guys wanna come over and hang out?" Asked Liam.  
"Sure!" Skye and I replied at the same time. We all got in a black car and drove to their hotel. When we got their I sat on their couch and got my laptop from my bag. They all sat around me as I opened Youtube. "I was on youtube looking at cover and I found this girl thats really good at singing. I watched her Kiss You cover. Then I thought Harry was there." Said happily. The boys all looked at me suprised, especially Harry. I quickly opened her video and let them watch it. (Her name is KimmiSmiles, she is awesome and suscribe to her!) I watched their faces change and started watching. "He actually looks like Harry." Said Louis.  
"I know!" Said Niall, Liam, and Zayn.  
"Wait, what does he actually look like?" Asked Harry.  
"He actually looks hot." I said.  
"Wait, I think I saw them before." Said Skye.  
"His name is Damien." I said.  
"Oh yah, I have seen him before. Hie is hot." Replied Skye. They all looked at us and started laughing. I opened their channel, (Damien Kimmi) and showed them. "He kind of looks like him." Said Zayn. We watched all her parodys and videos till there was no more. "Well, now that I've shown you that, why don't we have a contest?" I asked.  
"What type?" Asked Liam.  
"A singing contest!" I replied. Everyone agreed and I divided us into groups. It was Liam, Niall, and Skye. Then Harry, Louis, and Zayn. I was in my own group and we started the contest. The first group was Skye's group and they sang Steal my Girl. Then Harry's group sang Best Song Ever. Then it was my turn and I sang Midnight Memories and Sweather Weather. "Wow! Your voice is awesome!" Said Niall.  
"Thanks!" I said happily. We chated for a while till it was late. "Do you guys wanna come over to my house tomorrow and have a party, just us? My parents are going away for the week." I asked.  
"Sure! Ill bring to food." Replied Skye.  
"Yeah, why not. We can bring the drinks and movies." Said Harry. We said are goodbyes and left their hotel. Skye and I walked hone and went straight to bed. I walked to school and waited for school to pass. After school, we walked home. I was so excited I was smiling the whole way. I started laughing and they all looked at me. I stared at Skye amd she started laughing. "Whats so funny? Asked Louis. We just smiled to each other until we got to my house. I opened the door and let them in. "Nice house, I like it." Said Niall. I went to my room and let them follow. "Well this is my room, its messy." I said trying to clean up.  
"Thats not messy at all." Said Zayn.  
"I see you like video games." Said Liam.  
"Yeah," I blushed.  
"LETS START THE PARTY!" Yelled Skye. We ran downstairs and brought out the food and drinks. I turned on the speaker as I plugged In my ipod. I put on Up All Night and started dancing. We chatted, danced, ate, and sang till we were exausted. "Why don't you sleepover?" I asked.

**Cliffhanger! ;)**


End file.
